plutosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Queen that Time Had Forgotten
This short story is dedicated to Lazuli Avatar, one of the four sisters and the first dominant female (and namesake) of the Lazuli mob. Lazuli had dominance over Ziziphus until she gave birth to her first litter and was ousted by her older sister. Ziziphus often bullied Lazuli and finally she left the group she named and after some time joined the Elveera mob. She later died in 1997 of unknown causes. Story The Lazuli mob were preparing to settle down for bed after a long day of foraging and adjusting to not having Young as their leader. Christina had led the group with the help of Rufus and now the day of hard work was coming to its close as the sun began to set. One by one the other meerkats went belowground until finally only Christina was left watching the sky darken as night wrapped the desert in a vale of black silk. Turning her head one day Christina spotted something and stiffened rising onto her hind legs to look closely. The fading twilight reflecting on the form of a meerkat...but not one that Christina knew of. The single meerkat sat there on a small dune, watching the group calmy but yet she seemed...a bit saddened. As the young dominant female watched, the female turned and vanished down the dune and into the bush. Shaken slightly, Christina went belowground to join her family. The sky turned black with stars speckling the sky and on that same dune a meerkat appeared and sat once more, watching the group that she once belonged too...but also...once lead. The female shared a name with this group, the group was named after her...Lazuli. Lazuli sat on the dune of the Lazuli burrow where she took too sitting at quite often. She came to check up on the group she helped create but never took root into but carried her line. She was sad and lonely now these days but she watched as meerkats came and went. During a raid she was there, none of the Vivian saw her there, they didn't see her going up to the little pup who was newly seperated from her body, they didn't know that Lazuli was there to lead little Bubble to the next life, where her father was waiting. That same meerkat pup came up beside her, her coat sparkled in the moonlight, shimmering with tiny stars. Bubble had taken to follow her great aunt's lead, she helped watch as her brother grew into a teenager then turned to be a dominant male of his own...she was so proud of him. Bubble looked up at the meerkat standing before her. Lazuli was a mystery to her, paler in shade than she or her father, pale like granny Ziziphus who was the same, though Lazuli was much paler from dying earlier. In their Sun Burrow she noticed that Lazuli often was absent, visiting another mob that she had known. The former dominant female...still felt out of place. Lazuli gazed at the burrow then as the sky started to lightened, both she and Bubble faded to await the next night of watching.